The invention relates to a process of producing a pliable roller.
A known process of producing a pliable roller begins with a flexible strip of material having at least one fold running parallel to its length. A tension element is placed between the folded-over portions of the flexible strip of material. One end of the flexible strip of material with the tension element in its fold is applied to a roller core and the flexible strip of material then contiguously wound up spirally about the roller core. French Pat. No. 1,091,585, for example, discloses this process.
The known process, however, only permits relatively low winding speeds and produces rollers having surface zones of different, pliable hardnesses. For this reason, the process is not very satisfactory from either economic or technical points of view.